


Night Light

by Emejig16



Series: 2014 Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fear of the dark, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan is afraid of the dark and Phil comforts him.





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in 2014! Hope you enjoy it!

Dan sulked at the outlet in which his fairy lights and amber lamp were plugged into.

It had shorted out, cutting off power to the two items. For anyone else this wouldn’t have been a big deal; They would’ve just dealt with it in the morning and carried on with their night, but it was for Dan.  

He looked at the clock with a sad glance; It was already past three in the morning and he had to be up earlier than usual. Dan sighed and crawled under his duvet and wrapped himself up tightly.

Dan looked around his dark room, unable to make out his furniture. They all looked like threatening blobs, monsters and shadows that were out to get him. He pulled the blanket closer to him and let out a small whimper.

He was _very_ afraid of the dark.

Dan knew it was a childish and irrational fear, but he just couldn’t help it. The dark was so mysterious and unpredictable. For all he knew there could be something in his room with him right now, or there could be something under his bed. 

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and got underneath his blanket.

Why couldn’t his stupid lights work? What had even happened to the outlet? It had been working fine for hours, and then just as he was ready to call it night it decided to stop working, leaving him completely defenseless against the threatening dark.

Dan rolled over again and grabbed one of his pillows and cuddled it tightly. He could feel himself trembling a bit. How pathetic; he was twenty-three years old for goddamn sake. He should be able to handle this. He took a deep breath again and flipped so that he was facing the other way. He did not dare open his eyes. What if there was something behind him?

Dan stayed in that position for a while, too frightened to even think about moving a muscle.

He could do this. It wasn’t so bad; he could already feel himself nodding off. Everything he was afraid of was all in his head and he could conquer is fear of the–What was that noise?

Dan bolted up right in bed. He’d heard something and he couldn’t see what it was. He quickly scrambled for his iPhone and turned on the flashlight setting. He shone it around his room, making sure he lit up every corner. He set his phone down with a sigh.

He’d never been more startled or afraid in his life. His whole body was shaking, he could barely breathe, and he felt like he was going to cry.

Dan was alone and frightened, and he couldn’t do this anymore.

Dan got out of his bed and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and peeked his head out of it before stepping out into the hall. He quietly padded over to Phil’s room. 

He felt bad about disturbing Phil, but he couldn’t be in his room alone; not in the dark at least.

Dan knocked lightly on Phil’s door. He placed his hand on the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Phil rolled over to face his door when he heard the faint squeak of it opening. In the doorway stood a rather tired looking and evidently shaken Dan.

“Can’t sleep?” Phil asked, his voice still raspy with sleep.

Dan nodded, twiddling his fingers a bit. He really did feel bad about disturbing Phil from his sleep. He did this often, but Phil never complained.

Phil smiled lazily, and reached over to the small lamp he kept by his bedside for these nights. He switched it on, projecting little stars all over the ceiling of his room and giving the place a soft glow. 

“Come here bear.” Phil said as he slid over and lifted up the duvet for him to climb inside with him.

Dan shuffled over and got into bed with Phil. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist snuggled in as close to him as possible; He just felt so vulnerable.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him into his chest.

“I’m sorry you have to sleep with the light.” Dan mumbled. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Phil murmured back. He understood and he really didn’t mind. If it meant Dan was comfortable and would get healthy amounts of sleep, he’d leave all the lights on in London for him.

“But–” Dan started, but was interrupted by a yawn.

“Go to sleep bear.” Phil said in a hushed tone, already dozing off himself. 

Dan nuzzled into his touch and let himself melt away in Phil’s embrace. He rested his head against Phil’s warm chest, already feeling himself being soothed by his calming breaths.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“Goodnight bear.” Phil said kissing the top of Dan’s head.

Dan smiled and looked up at the stars one last time before he let himself be whisked away to dreamland in Phil’s protective arms.

The dark couldn’t get him from here, after all Phil was his light.

 


End file.
